Don't Freak Out
by onewritergirl93
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.


_**SPOILERS AHEAD. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

 _ **A/N - This was thought up before the promo with 3 kisses (THREE. KISSES!) came out. This is based on the first spoiler kiss, the one against the tree. For story purposes, it's the first/only kiss.**_

I'm kissing Jake Peralta.

I'm kissing JAKE PERALTA.

I'M KISSING JAKE PERALTA!

ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.

These were the only thoughts that raced through Amy Santiago's head as she felt her world tilting on its axis and they faded as quickly as they came. As she melted into him, she was aware of nothing but the sensations firing through her fingertips, her body and her lips, up toward her brain - which, usually sharp, had been reduced to a mass of useless tissue.

She felt the strong hands that were gripping her waist pull her in a little closer and climb to her shoulders. Her fingertips, which were holding either side of Jake's smooth, clean-shaven face, inched up and touched soft curls. Seemingly of their own volition, they buried themselves there. The silky strands were a sharp contrast to the roughness of tree bark lightly scraping her knuckles behind his head. Her lips - well, her lips were on _fire._

Amy had always imagined (and she _had_ imagined) that their first kiss would be light, playful. A result of their flirty banter crossing that invisible line. She'd certainly imagined Jake initiating it. It would be followed by awkward laughter and they'd shrug it off, not talking about it. At first. She'd expected the tensions between them to rise until they, their partnership, inevitably imploded.

This imagined scenario was the number one reason she had resisted him in the past. If she didn't allow herself to get too close, she wouldn't care too much. If she didn't care too much, she wouldn't get hurt. _Right?_

What Amy Santiago did not, could not, prepare herself for was _this_. This feeling that overwhelmed her entire being and threatened to consume her. _Fire. Passion._

His soft lips moved on her, steadily increasing their pressure on hers and she felt Jake's hand on her back ball into a fist around the thin fabric of her shirt. A small moan escaped without her permission and she felt, rather than heard, his answering sound.

 _Love._

All at once, Amy was thrust back into reality.

She tore her lips from his so quickly that his eyes couldn't keep up and she was left studying his stunned face, eyes still closed, for a single painful second. But it was not as painful as the second after they opened. His brown eyes met hers in a dazed progression of elation, confusion and hurt.

Amy looked at the ground, the car behind Jake's head, the couple walking down the sidewalk. Anywhere but his eyes.

"I...you...Jake...it's…," her breath escaped in gasps, "we were...undercover...and...thenIdidn'tmean...I…" She clasped her hands tightly together, trying to control their trembling to no avail. She shivered as her body, so recently set afire, was suddenly far too cold.

Amy continued to shiver and mutter nonsense about why she had kissed him, why she shouldn't have, how she never did things like this. She came just short of apologizing, because even in her near-hysterical state, she couldn't bring herself to do that.

Jake finally unfroze from his state of shock - _Amy Santiago had kissed him. Kissed him GOOD! -_ and jumped into action.

"Amy."

"...and if we…"

" _Amy."_

"...and I can't…"

He gripped her elbows and bent, trying to catch her eye.

"Amy. Hey, Amy, look at me," he pleaded quietly, his voice somehow remaining calm, never betraying his own panic. Finally, her chocolate eyes met his.

"Amy, don't freak out. Okay?"

Something in the way he looked at her, the gentle way his thumb was moving on her elbow, both calmed her and set her nerve endings on fire again. His eyes told her that he understood. He knew her insecurities and she saw his own reflected back to her. They were entering dangerous territory. Terrifying, life changing even. But she suddenly had no doubt that he believed in them. The gentle slope of his lips as a smile tugged on one side was so endearingly familiar and she felt something in her shift. She felt safe. _This was Jake. Her Jake._

He was always doing this; centering her just as easily as he confused her. Upending her precisely organized life, and holding her together at the same time. He was both the problem and the solution. She didn't understand it, but, for the first time in her life, she was okay with that. This _felt_ right.

Her eyes were still locked on his and she gave a small nod. A shy smile tugged at her own lips and his grew to a full-blown grin. He leaned in. Her heart faltered. Just before she surrendered again to his kiss, she let a final whispered thought escape against his lips.

"'Amy, Don't Freak Out', title of our sex tape."

 _ **A/N - I hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it wasn't too out of character, since this is my first time writing about these two.**_

 **Just gonna put this theory out there…I think the first kiss in the episode will be the second one shown in the new promo, where Amy looks surprised. I think it occurs as a "cover" during their undercover op, but from a place of real feeling of course. Then, realizing the depth of both of their feelings, I think Amy kisses Jake against the tree "for real". Finally, what I think will be my favorite kiss, the one in the file room. I think it happens at the end of the episode around the time they find out that Holt has been "promoted". The clothes in that scene are the same as the clothes in their respective "reaction" clips, or at least that's what they look like in the promo. I wouldn't be surprised if it's even the last scene, with a cliffhanger regarding Holt. Guess we'll see tomorrow! I can't wait!**


End file.
